The objectives of this program are: 1. To conduct collaborative clinical research in the therapy of malignant disease emphasizing the multidisciplinary application of chemotherapy, radiation therapy and surgical modalities monitored by careful pathologic review to the management of patients with cancer. The studies proposed include Phase I (new drug, toxicity-dose relationships); Phase II (tumor response) and Phase III (optimal scheduling of treatments and response) protocols. The goal is to provide optimal patient care and service while evaluating and attempting to improve all phases of cancer patient care. 2. To encourage and foster the exploration, development and use of newer and/or infrequently used therapeutic modalities, either singly (hyperthermia, regional perfusion, tumor embolization e.g.) or in multidisciplinary programs (hyperthermia plus irradiation, chemotherapy plus hyperthermia, regional perfusion, chemotherapy combined with surgery and/or radiation therapy) to improve cure rates and prolong survival.